MIA
by WannaB
Summary: Set before and after Eric doesn't show up to wedding rehearsal. He has a dream about Hyde, then something happens that is definitely way more lifelike...


**_M.I.A._**

_He ran his hands through the taller boy's thick, curly hair and then kissed him forcifully. The taller boy moaned and murmured his name against his lips. His hands trailed down his waist and pulled his thin body closer to him. Then he felt his erection grind against..._

Eric awoke with a start and sat up in his bed, his heart jumping out of his chest and sweat forming on his forehead. He couldn't be feeling this way, not this close to his wedding with Donna. He sighed. "What the Hell, Hyde..." He had thought these feelings were gone, that they were just some teenage thing that everybody went through. But he figured differently just the morning before when Hyde had put his arm around him and told him congratulations. That one simple touch had relit the fire that had been burning silently in him for so long. Eric rubbed his eyes tiredly and swung his legs over the bed, standing up slowly. Then he began the short walk down to the basement, except tonight, it seemed like the longest walk of his life.

Walking down the old steps, he spotted Hyde's sleeping figure on the couch and his heartrate increased. He went down the last few, then tried to quietly tiptoe towards the couch. Hyde groaned, then shifted, but didn't wake up. Eric kneeled down and took a deep breath, then pushed his mouth against Hyde's. He felt his eyes open, for once not covered by sunglasses, and he jumped up into a sitting position. "Foreman, man, what the fuck are you doing?" Eric got up and took a seat on the couch, overcome with bravery and said "Hyde, just trust me, alright? Please." Hyde looked at him in a state of shock, not saying anything. Eric moved in again and placed his hand on the back of Hyde's head, his lips moving in closer. Hyde started to pull away, but before he could, his lips were covered by Eric's. He didn't want to, but he felt himself kissing back, parting Eric's lips with his tongue. Eric moaned into his mouth and Hyde leaned him back into the couch, then lowered himself down on top of him. Hyde reached down and fumbled to unbuckle his pants, then quickly pulled down Eric's boxer-briefs. Their dicks rubbed together as Hyde went to kiss him again. They stopped and the only sound was their breathing. "I've never done anything like this before, Foreman.." "Me either.." "It'll hurt, ya know." "It'll be worth it." Their lips connected again and they lost themselves in each other's bodies.

A few hours later, Hyde's eyes opened and he realized the naked body laying against him. It wasn't Jackie..who was it? "Oh, man.." he muttered to himself, as he remembered what had happened just a few hours earlier. He nudged Eric until he woke up. "What?" Eric whined. "Hey, you should probably go back to your room, someone's gonna see us.." "Mm..don't wanna.." Hyde smirked and pecked him on the lips playfully. "You have to, now c'mon..get up." Eric begrudgingly pushed himself up and slipped his bottoms back on. "So I'm guessing that I can safely say we're never gonna tell anyone about this, right?" Eric let out a nervous laugh. "This meant a lot, man..thanks." Hyde smiled and cupped his cheek in his hand as he softly kissed Eric. "I'll see ya in the mornin'." Eric nodded and walked back up to his room. He had something other than sleeping on his mind. He opened his closet and pulled out a suitcase. "No way can I go through with this wedding.."

the Next Night

They all sat around the Foreman's living room, trying not to notice Donna's eyes as they filled with tears. The phone rang and Hyde hesitantly picked it up, knowing who it would be. "Hello?" He got a nervous feeling when he heard Eric's voice on the other end. "Hyde? Hey, look, I'm sorry about leaving..but, I love you, alright? And there's no way that's ever gonna be cool with everyone else. So I had no other option.. I just wish I would've told you a long time ago." Hyde sighed. "Yeah, man..I understand.. I just..well, you know.." "I'll keep in touch, I swear." "Alright..I'll see ya later.." He hung up the phone slowly, then looked up to wondering eyes. "Uhh..wrong number." He sat there for a while, tapping his foot. Then, "I think I'm gonna hit the sack, you guys. G'night.." Then he left the room, ignoring Jackie on the way out. He hit the couch and the tears fell...


End file.
